Promise
by endless.aozora
Summary: He needed to leave in order to save konoha from the akatsuki. No matter how painful, no matter how lonely, no matter what the costs are, in order to protect a certain lavendereyed kunoichi. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Promise

Naruto gazed at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Hinata-chan, gomen ne" he whispered, resting his head in her long bluish black hair. He knew he will to miss this. He will miss talking to her, miss holding her, miss being with her, miss telling her that he loved her. His heart shattered every time he thought of the letter in his pocket. It was as if the paper was eroding his heart, breaking it into miniature pieces.

"Hinata-chan, please forgive me," he whispered, his large blue eyes reflecting the sorrow in his voice. It was nearly dark, a red sun sat above the cliffs casting long shadows down the stone faces of the Hokages. Naruto took off his orange and black jacket and placed it around Hinata, keeping her warm. It was nearly time. He knew he had to leave. Standing up from the park bench, he retrieved a folded piece of paper from his pocket and tucked it into Hinata's hand.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I have to leave. I can't stay here. I need to leave Konoha. Hinata-chan, I hope you understand, please forgive me. _

_I have to leave. Akatsuki is after the kyuubi. If I stay here, I will only put everyone in danger. I can't let Akatsuki use Konoha against me. I don't want the village to have to suffer only because of me. Konoha is too precious to me. It is my home and it contains all my friends and people who I care about. I can't endanger Konoha or let it be used against me, that's why I have to leave. _

_I don't want Akatsuki to go after Sasuke and Sakura. I can't give them a reason to destroy my team mates. I can't lead them to Konoha, or else they would hunt down everyone until they have the kyuubi. I can't let them harm the Konoha 12. I can't let myself risk endangering you. That's why I have to leave. _

_Kakashi-sensei always said that those who broke the rules were scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worst scum. That's why I have to leave. If I stay in Konoha, everyone I know will suffer. How can I even think of being a future Hokage if I endanger the whole village. A hokage is suppose to be the strongest ninja who would protect the village under any costs. I can never be the Hokage if my existence puts all those I love in danger. _

_Hinata-chan, please forgive me that I couldn't tell you face to face. I was too afraid that I would change my mind and stay. I know that there was no way that I could leave if I see tears fall from your lavender eyes. I was too afraid that if I spend any more time here, I wouldn't be able to bear leaving you. I was torn over being selfish and doing the correct thing. Many times, I have thought of being selfish and staying here. I remember reassuring myself that I am strong and that I can fight off Akatsuki and protect you. I feel disguised with myself for thinking such thoughts. I feel terrible for thinking that I would ever consider endangering you. _

_Hinata-chan, I know that if I stay here any longer that you would persuade me to stay. It shatters my heart to leave you, but it tortures me to stay. Your love is like the sun. It provides me with life and energy. I would not be able to exist without it. Even though you mean everything to me, my love isn't worth endangering your life. You are too important, to the village, to the Hyuuga clan, to the Konoha 12, to me. _

_I can't endanger the next heir to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. My love does not make up for a member of the Konoha 12. I know that if I told you this you would try to convince me that I am just as important. You would tell me that I will be the next hokage. You would say that without me, Sasuke-teme would have never returned. You would say that Konoha needed me, but I know better. Konoha does not need someone who endangers the whole village. I believe that Sasuke-teme would come back on his own will sooner or later and Konoha has no need for a hokage who can't protect the village, but rather be a magnet that attract dangers. _

_It pains me to have to leave, but it pains me even more to stay. Everyday I would think of you, wanting to see you. When I see you, my heart would beat faster and a smile is permanently glued to my face, but I would also be frightened. I was terrified that Akatsuki would discover how much you mean to me and use you against me. I would be petrified with fear every time I see a shadow lurking around a corner. I would shutter every time I think of Akatsuki being close to you. Every night I would have the same nightmare. I would dream that Akatsuki has taken you away. I would scream in my nightmares, begging for your return. I would be willing to sacrifice anything just to see you safe._

_Whether I am with you, or not, I would be scared stiff that my existence endangers your life. I know that you are strong and wouldn't hesitate to fight, but I feel as if someone is drilling a hole in my heart every time I think of staying here longer. I am like a magnet to danger. If I stay, Akatsuki would come and seek me endangering you, but if I leave, you will be safe, even though my heart would crumble into pieces. That is why I must leave._

_I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I can not bear the burden of being the one who caused the destruction of konoha. I would not be able to look into anyone's eyes knowing that I have brought on the death of their family, friends and loved ones. That's why I have to leave. _

_I can't live in my nightmare, begging and praying. I have to leave, but Hinata-chan, please promise me that you will look after one of my possessions when I am gone. I promise that I will return for you. As soon as I defeat Akatsuki, I will return to you and I will continue on with my dream to become hokage. Until then, I know that you will become even stronger than before. I have left Konoha before, but this time, I will not be completely gone. My heart will always stay with you. Gomen ne, Hinata-chan, please have faith in me. I will come back for you. _

_Naruto_

Naruto sighed, he was hoping that she would wake up so he could gaze into her pale lavender eyes one last time. He lowered his head and pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. Gazing at the sleeping figure, he turned and ran towards the Konoha gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 2

Her pale lavender eyes glazing into the dark sky, the jounin sighed, her long bluish- black hair blowing in the breeze.

_It will take at least five more hours to get back to Konoha._

Her eyes caught the stars that twinkled at her. A large round moon sat in the sky, casting calmness throughout it's surroundings. Hinata smiled, mesmerised by the beauty of the moon.

_Naruto- kun, can you see the moon where you are as well? It may be the only thing that can connect the two of us…_

It has been almost three years since she woke up to find herself with a letter from Naruto. Her heart broke when she read that he had to leave, but she understood. It was something that he had to do. She had let her tears fall, showering the letter with droplets.

For the first year, the Hyuuga had wondered how long it would take for Naruto to return. Not a day past without her thinking of him. She continuously wondered if he still remembered his promise to her.

_I will come back for you. _

"Hinata, stop thinking about things that occurred three years ago, you're on a mission," she scolded herself.

The lavender eyed girl frowned. _Why exactly am on this mission? A C-rank mission is way too easy for a jounin isn't it? _

"Maybe it's because Tsunade-baachan thinks I'm too weak…" she muttered to herself, _No… I'm strong now and I'm certain of that. _

"I've changed from when I was twelve, I'm not weak anymore ," Hinata reassured herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind. Hinata paused as she heard rustling of leaves. She turned to the source and froze as a kunai sailed towards her.

It landed with thud on a tree trunk beside her, just centimetres away from her neck. Hinata let a breath out. _He's_ _fast…_

The Hyuuga leaped for cover behind a large tree. _Where is he?_ She fumbled for a kunai from her back pouch as scanned the forest. Shadows covered the leaf covered ground, dancing with the night breeze.

"Byakugan!" she called, focusing her eyes. Turning, she found her target. The ninja was on her right, most likely looking for her. Her brow furrowed as she observed her enemy. Her eyes widened with amazement. _Wow… he has so much chakra… is it even possible to have that much chakra?_

Hinata glanced to the left noticing a bunshin. The girl frowned, it wasn't a bunshin, but a kage bunshin. The Hyuuga threw two kunais, one at each of the figure. She leaped to another tree after revealing her position. _This will determine with one is the real one. _

_POOF_

Hinata peered from behind the tree in confusion as both figures disappeared from the direct hit. Spinning around, she saw the figure running towards her. _Oh crap… that was just to distract me… _She produced a shuriken from her weapons pouch and threw it at the figure. She readied herself for hand to hand combat.

"RASENGAN"

Hinata froze. "Rasengan…?" she mumbled to herself stiff in shock.

Her hair flew into her face from the impact of the rasengan hitting the tree beside her.

"Hinata-chan," the familiar voice greeted.

She felt her heartbeat race as her eyes met shining blue ones. Mesmerised, she felt herself melting away as she saw golden hair. She felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her into a warm embrace. The Hyuuga was frozen in shock.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, joy filling her.

Naruto flashed her a grin, causing the Hyuuga to forget to breathe.

"I said I will come back for you," he whispered into her ear, not planning to let her go any time soon.

* * *

Finished . Thank you for reading and to all those who reviewed. 


End file.
